


Prey for us, Sinners

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Demon/Human Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn What Plot, Slow Burn, Soulmates AU, Urban Fantasy, angst with happy ending, demon!sakusa, priest!atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: "Mary Help of Christian, pray for us." Father Miya utters."Jesus, King of Mercy, I thrust in you.." the Demon continued as he licked his lips and looked at the Priest's eye.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 380





	1. The Devil's Kiss

_Lust._

_Envy._

_Hatred._

The Devil comes in many forms, and might even appear as a beautifully-carved boy. It's true that God creates the most beautiful creatures for He even created a _devil_ as _beautiful_ as Sakusa, with his horns tucked nicely just above his forehead.

Sakusa opens his eyes as he heard a voice of some guy chanting the God's prayer. Again.

_'When will he shut up?'_ Sakusa tucks his curls on his ear and rolled an eye as he jumped off the mattress to the wall. He grinned in malice as he looked at Atsumu straight on his eyes.

**“Fæther urez thu the eart heofenum, si pin nama gebalgod—"**

**"—tōbecume pin rice on eordan _blah blah_. Shut up." **The exorcist was taken aback when the Devil mimicked the Lord's Prayer and uttered it with his mouth, in a language he fully understands.

**"Your accent is ridiculous. Are you sure you can cast me out?"**

**"You don't have the right to speak! Leave this house this instance."** His voice broke for this was Father Atsumu's first exorcism since he left Vatican but he doesn't want the Devil to notice it, that his guts are shaking.

**"I can read your mind, you know."** The Devil said.

**"You're _lying._ "** Atsumu said with a conviction on his eyes for he knew that the Devil couldn't reach God's talents, nor surpassed Him.

**"I know you're afraid."** Known for using words to provoke people, Sakusa's eyes became sharper, sending Atsumu the shivers as the latter jumped off the wall and stand on his both feet, hands on the waist, still grinning with malice.

**"Our F-Father, who art in heaven Hallowed be Thy—"** Miya was cut off again as Sakusa moved towards him in a blink of an eye. Atsumu gulped as the Devil's beautiful face drew near him.

**"I suddenly wanna _play_ with you,"** Sakusa puts a hand on Atsumu's face. **_"Father."_** His voice suddenly becomes _distorted_.

Atsumu's throat curled when the Devil's cold touch met his skin. He does want to push Sakusa away but his body froze, or maybe it's the Devil's power of tempting someone to go against their will. Atsumu isn't sure anymore for Sakusa's hand slips inside his black cassock and the other on his waist.

**"You liking it, Father?"** Sakusa asks, still in a distorted voice.

**"Let go of me!"** Atsumu could only protest through his words but his body has already betrayed him for he felt half hard as Sakusa stroke his chest with his long, black nails.

**"That's not what your body says."** The Devil's voice came back to normal and kissed Atsumu's neck. The latter's eyes widened as he felt that Sakusa's breath is surprisingly hot.

Sakusa slowly unbuttons his cassock, revealing a black undershirt that's tight enough for his nipples to bulge. He then pulls up the shirt and wandered his hands on Atsumu's chest. The Devil's cold hands and long nails give Atsumu an electrifying feeling which he cannot despise anymore, even if how hard he tried.

**"In the name of the Almighty F—"**

**"I'm a jealous man, Father Miya. Don't mouth someone else's name when I'm literally an inch away from you."** As soon as Atsumu opens his mouth to continue his prayer, Sakusa's lips seals it with a deep kiss.

**"Put down that fucking cross and hold mine instead."** Sakusa's voice gone deep and distorted again, making Atsumu throw away the silver cross and kneeled in front of the Devil.

**"What are you doing with my body? Stop it, you motherfucker."**

**"Hate to break it to you but I'm more of a _'Father-fucker'_ "**. Sakusa laughs as his words become an order and Atsumu's there to comply. The priest gripped on Sakusa's thighs, still trying to oppose his body that is going after Sakusa's words.

**"Hold it."** The Devil orders again.

**"Fuck you!"** Miya, a priest, just _cursed_ out of anger as his hands slowly touched Sakusa's crotch, caressing his bulge.

**"I would love that, but I want you to suck me dry first."** Sakusa puts his hand on Atsumu's head, slipping the priest's golden hair through his fingernails.

**"Stop controlling my body!"**

**"Your willpower is just too weak to renounce me."**

**"I—It is not!"**

**"Deep down, you really want to suck a dick, don't you? Well then, you can suck mine."** The Devil grins again as he waited for Miya's lips to press on the tip of his cock.

**"Don't be shy now, Father Miya. No one's looking."** Atsumu watched Sakusa's pre-cum dripped from his load. He is dumbfounded to see a pretty devil has a pretty dick, too.

He then licks the Devil's cum and to his surprise, Sakusa's tasted sweet. The Devil leaned his head back as Atsumu slowly swallowed his cock with his warm mouth. Miya grips on Sakusa's thigh tighter and so the Devil grabs his hand and tangled with his.

**"Aah Miya.."** The Devil moaned the Priest's name.

 **"You really are a good sucker, Father Miya."** Sakusa held him by the chin and pulled him closely to kiss him again. Sakusa could still taste his cum from Atsumu's lips but he ain't complaining.

**"Am I this sweet?"** Miya with teary eyes nodded at him and is now drowsy for the Devil's presence seemed hypnotic, and Atsumu wants more of him.

How could he resist this beautiful temptation right here, holding him by his waist and planting trails of kisses on his neck?

_Atsumu is a priest, but a human too._

Sakusa then lifts him to sit on his lap, rubbing Miya's bottom on his exposed dick. Atsumu grinds on Sakusa as they both kissed again.

_Hair grabbing and lip biting._

_Prayers and curses._

They all came in harmony as Atsumu's bare skin touched Sakusa's wet cock.

**"Oh, God."** Atsumu is too good at this foreplay that even a Devil mouthed the God's name.

**"I want to fuck you until you chant my name instead of those nonsense prayers."** Sakusa bites Atsumu's lower lip and gained a moan from the latter.

**"I want you to worship me."**

**_"Make me."_** Sakusa then threw Atsumu on the mattress and crawled his way on him.

The Devil then started ripping off the priest's undershirt, revealing his soft skin underneath. Sakusa is never used in seeing beautiful things but God seemed giving him a miracle for He allowed him to see Miya naked. The Devil then gripped on Miya's legs and kissed his thigh. The latter flinched as Sakusa's cold lips followed by his warm breath trailed on Atsumu and lingered on every inch of his body. He might be drowsy but he could process every sensation the Devil is giving him.

**"Aah.."** Sakusa grins as he heard Miya moan for the first time. Now he is sure that the priest's body and mind has agreed on fucking a devil.

The horned-guy kneeled in between Atsumu's legs and leaned forward as he stroked the latter's chest with his nails. This is how he wants to mess up with Atsumu; to give him the little pieces of himself slowly so the latter would demand for more.

**"Say my name."** Sakusa whispers on Miya's ear as he played with his nipple.

****

**_"S-Son of a bitch."_** Atsumu mutters with his eyes shut close.

The Devil raised a brow and pinched the priest's nipple a little harder out of annoyance then realizing that he never mentioned his name before.

**"Omi. My name's Omi."** Sakusa then plants a kiss on him. A little softer but still bites. A little slower but still intense.

**"O-Omi..."** Atsumu curved his back as Sakusa inserts a couple of fingers inside his hole. The Devil started fucking him with his fingers and for God's sake, Sakusa might be a Devil but he sure can send Atsumu to the Heavens by just finger fucking him.

**"Omi...Aah.."**

**"I'm gonna make you curse the Heavens for disowning a good fucker like me."** From there, Sakusa held his cock and pinpoint on Atsumu's hole like a target. Atsumu doesn't know what to anticipate for this is his _first_ ever fuck and in God's will, with some devil named Omi.

Atsumu gulped as he felt a hard muscle stuck inside him. This feels weird and he thinks he might shit himself.

**"What's wrong, Virgin _Miya_? Am I too big?"** Sakusa asked as he started thrusting inside him.

**"Aah..fuck!"** This really hurts and Atsumu wants to pull it out himself.

**"Say my name like I'm a religion. Say it."** Atsumu's breathing becomes heavier, bead-sweating and eyes rolling into the back of his head.

The pain became pleasure. Sakusa puts his thumb in Atsumu's other hole, warm and wet; just like what makes this Devil go crazy.

**"Omi....fuck..."** From there, Sakusa thrusted a little faster, a little harder, and gone compliant to his bottom. The Devil pulled the Priest's arms as he thrust in him to deepen his dick down his prostate.

**"Omiiiii.."** Atsumu felt how pain and pleasure combined in every thrust.

He felt how his dick gone hard and so Sakusa wraps it with his hand. Thrust. Pump. Sakusa managed to alternatively give Atsumu the equal pleasure from both. The priest tried to reach for Sakusa's face and so the latter leaned forward. Atsumu trailed his fingers on the Devil's head, entangling some of his curly jetblack hair into his fingers and then kissed him. Atsumu asked for an entrance in Sakusa's mouth with his tongue, and the Devil lets him in. Their tongues fought like how the angels and dragons battled in the Book of Revelations. Atsumu deepened the kiss and Sakusa did not even bother to break it to gasp for some air.

Sakusa thrusted faster, anticipating his arrival inside Atsumu's hole. Atsumu also felt that he is about to come. He looked up the ceiling and thought; _'Deliver me from this evil, not.'_. The Devil then pulls out his twitching dick from Atsumu’s and watched his own cum dripped from the priest's hole. Atsumu's legs trembled and felt his warm fluid flow on his stomach.

**"In Catholic Church, I believe."** Sakusa smirks on Atsumu as he thought to himself how the latter gave him a really good fuck.

He looked at Atsumu's eyes and leaned on him, stuck out his tongue and licked the priest's lips. Atsumu's eyes become blurry and slowly, his lids shut.

_'Pray for us, sinners.'_ The priest thought to himself.


	2. Holy Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church is home for worship where people chant prayers but little did Atsumu know, the same place could be a home to his moans as he chant the Devil's name in pleasure.

_Humans_ are flawed by nature; and that, was the very reason why God has purchased His only begotten Son’s life, death and, resurrection to reward us the _eternal salvation_. It had become an autopilot for us to seek for mercy and forgiveness every time we commit sins or by just thinking of it.

It had become a _cycle_ and it has been, until now.

Silent sobs incorporated with the ambiance of the church as Atsumu teared up while praying on his knees.

**“Father, I have sinned against You and I am not worthy** **−** **“** The priest pauses as his folded hands grew tighter when he remembered how he sinned with a devil a day ago.

He clearly recalls how the Devil’s kisses made him gasp for air, how his touches made him rolled his eyes backwards. Oh, how he could not recall how he moaned a devil’s name as he thrusted inside him, causing his willpower to falter.

Atsumu anguished in too much guilt that he has been staying inside the church meters away from the clergy where he stays, asking for forgiveness from the Lord.

**“** **−** **to be called Your son. Be merciful to me, a sin** **−** **“**

**“Did you know that _Kiyoomi_ and _Miya_ literally translate into _‘holy shrine’_?” **Atsumu almost fall after hearing a familiar distorted voice, speaking right beside his ear. He then stood up, grip tightly on his cross pendant as his brows furrowed with confusion and astonish.

**“Why are you here? How did you** **−** **“**

**“Why not? I came here to see you, Father Miya.”** Sakusa grins and slowly walks towards the priest who grew gutless after finding out that Omi could effortlessly go through him and let him do his deepest desire; _sex._

**_“_ You don’t belong here; this is the House of God. Get out!” **Atsumu’s voice echoed across the sacred building which earned a chuckle from the Devil.

**“You’re talking to me as if you did not moan my name in bed.”** Omi, back at it again, with his infamous tired-looking eyes, and on top of that, is making fun of Atsumu’s agony as the latter covered his ears with his both hands, trying not to hear what the Devil has to say.

**“You knew Devils used to be Angels, right?”** Sakusa’s eyes were pinned on Atsumu, who felt the same shivers the first time he heard the Devil’s voice. Sakusa sat on the wooden pew. He crossed his legs and looked at the altar few meters away from them.

**“Aha…really. Mortals be out, fighting over different religions, using the God’s name in vain to get something in return from their given-out ‘blessings’, and on top of that; tries so hard to banish devils out their churches because ‘they don’t belong here.’”** Sakusa pauses and turns to Atsumu who is, frozen on his feet. The Devil’s eyes become infuriating for the priest so the latter avoided his look. **“Well, news flash, Father.** **We’ve been to the Heavens even before y’all.”** Atsumu gritted his teeth and gather all the courage to look at the Devil who got his virginity.

**“Yer point?”** Atsumu sighed in annoyance.

**“Stop gatekeeping.”** Sakusa scowled.

**“You came all the way here to tell me _that_? For what?” **Atsumu had become annoyed but seem managed to have a conversation with Sakusa.

**“Nothing, just wanna pissed the _hell_ outta you.” **Sakusa threw his head backwards and laughed− eyes shut, hands on the stomach.

**“Get out. Get out, now!”** The priest had enough. He pointed the entrance of the church and ordered the devil to leave him, right now. His arm might be shaking but this time, he will not let his guard down. He will not let this devil go through him again. He is strong-willed and he is in a sacred pl−

**“You’re too bossy for a _bottom_ , did you know that?”** Without further ado, Sakusa is now standing in front of Atsumu and the latter held him by his cheek. **“I kinda liking it.”** In a blink of an eye, the Devil’s lips pressed against the Priest’s.

Atsumu’s eyes widen as the devil bit, sucked and licked his lower lip. Sakusa, on the other hand, who had his eyes shut close, slowly opens them just to see the priest’s expression as he drown into the Devil’s aura.

Atsumu kisses back.

Sakusa, with a seductive look on his face, smiled in the middle of their buss as Atsumu sucked his tongue.

_‘Erotic.’_ The Devil thought.

He then pushes Miya on one of the pews, still kissing him, as his hand trailed on the priest’s crotch. He breaks from the kiss as soon as he touched Atsumu’s bulge.

**“Already this hard, Father? You really like me, don’t you?”** Sakusa smirked but that immediately turned into astonishment as Atsumu’s face flashed a _lewd_ expression− tongue stuck out, heavy breathing, and a series of muffled groans escaping from his mouth. **“You’re making a face as if your begging me to fuck you right here.”**

Atsumu did not answer but instead grabs Sakusa by his nape and kiss him torridly. Their faces shifted positions as Sakusa leans on him, touching his cock under his cassock.

_‘I came from hell but I could give you a piece of heaven._

_I will make you moan as if angels are singing._

_I will make you ask for more as if you’re praying for a miracle._

_I will make you mine, Miya.’_

The priest then breaks from the kiss to gasp for some air, still having the same expression a while ago. The Devil then moves down Atsumu’s crotch, lifted his cassock and reached for his pants. As Sakusa unbuckled Atsumu’s belt, the latter sat up.

**“What are you doing?”** The Devil paused and looked up at the Priest.

**“You wanted this, Miya. I’m here to grant you a miracle.”** Sakusa then continues. As he unzips Atsumu’s pants, a beautiful hard cock appeared on his face. **“Scratch that. Looks like am the _one_ who’s granted a miracle with _this_.”**

The moment Sakusa touched Atsumu, his thoughts had become muddled again.

He is a strong-minded man but it seems like Sakusa can break through him every time his cold skin meets his.

He hates it, but kinda grown fixated to the feeling of Sakusa touching him.

Atsumu then breathed a heavy one as he waited for the Devil to move again when the latter looked up at him seductively.

**“Beg.”** Sakusa uttered.

**_“What?”_** The Priest subconsciously mouthed in a disappointed tone.

**“I will suck you only if you beg once.”** Sakusa teased as he ran his index finger on Atsumu’s load, without actually holding it.

Atsumu gulped, and is starting to argue with himself if he is really going to beg for this Devil to continue what he have just started.

_‘What a pain in the ass. My dick hurts already….’_ The priest tells to himself.

He then bowed his head out of defeat and put a hand on the devil’s arm.

**“Suck my dick, Omi. I’m begging you. It hurts…”** Another grin flashed on Kiyoomi’s face for he won against Atsumu’s willpower for the second time around.

**“Devils keep winning..”** He smirks and put Atsumu’s wet cock inside his mouth and immediately earned a moan from the latter.

_‘I’ve been praying in this church ever since I become a priest. This sacred place have heard my songs of worships and now, it is a devil’s name that I am about to sing like a holy mantra to God.’_

**_“Omi..”_** The devil paused as he heard the most erotic moan his entire angel-to-demon life.

**“Omi, please. Do it f-faster** **−** **aaah..”**

Sakusa never created something for he himself is a creation of God but seeing Atsumu on his most lascivious guise, then and there, the Devil felt proud of his creation.

He then pumped Atsumu’s dick on a slow-slow-fast pace which made the latter grabbed his horn. It slightly hurt for those horns were apparently part of his body and Atsumu just gripped on them a little too tight. He then stopped from sucking the priest.

**“Mind if you let go of my horns, Father Miya? It kinda hurts.”** Sakusa intently spoke with his distorted voice that alarmed Atsumu.

**“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to** **−** **aaah..”** Atsumu came. Sakusa was a bit surprised.

**“That was quick.”** He then stood up, tuck his curly hair unto his ear and looked at Atsumu with pride and this non-fading smirk on his face.

**“What are you looking at?”** Atsumu sat up and put his twitching dick back in his pants where it should be.

**“It fueled my ego being the only one who could make and see you do _that_ erotic face.”** He chuckled as he brushed up his bangs falling on his beautiful face. Sakusa is really a Devil for he knew what to say to pissed people. **“Well, I should go now. It is nice to be blessed by the Priest’s _holy water_.” **Atsumu glared and narrowed his lips− manifestation of annoyance.

The Devil then turns his back and delightfully walked away with hands on his pockets, leaving the priest sitting on the pew, eyes pinned on the back of Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo i am not stopping :((((( sakuatsu blasphemy is the only thing that's in my head lol im really happy to share this to you all! big thanks to arwen who supports me in writing this (yes girl we be goin straight to hell for this huhu ily) aaaa thank you for the kudos and comments for my chapter 1 i rly appreciate them!!! aaaaa big thanks !! :)))))


	3. The Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu never anticipated this. What he learned from the Exorcism course in Rome he attended is to cast away demons, not to keep them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS IS KEITO AND IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE because i was sooo busy procrastinating but yeah here i am again, with lots of sinning and grammatical errors lol... SPECIAL THANKS TO ARWEN WHO HAS BEEN EVER SUPPORTIVE ON THIS BRAINROT I LOVE YOU BRO SOBRA <3 the chapter's title is based on this song entitled The Devil's Advocate by The Neighborhood. Feel free to listen to it ahaha and may i just say that i am still out of it i cant believe this fic have 1k hits already oh my god im sucha crybaby thank you AAAAAA :(((( i hope you would like this chapter, though..

Miya Atsumu, age 28, one of the youngest priest in his diocese, and got to attend the annual exorcism course in Vatican a month ago, is currently haunted by a demon he supposed to expel off a house in the near residence.

He never anticipated this. What he learned from the Exorcism course in Rome he attended is to _cast away_ demons, not to keep them close.

He has been carrying this guilt of having sex with a devil and he wants to head off for a while, to think of the things for a while and the best place he knew is his twin’s pad.

**“Going somewhere?”** Atsumu’s body fidget as a familiar voice spoke and it’s only been an hour since he left the priest alone and now, he’s here again.

Atsumu did not look back for he know that he will just see a half-naked horned-guy with moles on his upper body. _He doesn’t want that_ , and to know that he has moles on his body? He must have been seeing him too often. _He doesn’t want that._

**“Are you horny again? Want to stick your dick up my ass again?”** Atsumu has this annoyed tone. Sakusa knows, even without seeing his annoyed face. The priest keep on putting some clothes inside his backpack, not giving a damn to whomever demon is speaking behind him.

**“Mind giving me a farewell sex?”** Sakusa grins, and wrapped his arms around the priest’s waist, planting a kiss on his nape. The demon had to lean a bit for his lips to reach Atsumu. Oh, how he loves this kind of height difference; makes him more _turned on._

Atsumu harshly threw the last baggage inside his bag and looked up. This bloody demon right here has been messing with him since the day they met and he’s not liking this set up anymore. He wants to show Sakusa that he also knows how to mess with other people, but in this case, with some lustful devil.

Atsumu then turns to Sakusa and pushed him on the bed, making it appear like he has agreed on giving the demon a farewell sex. Sakusa is astonished and got a bit excited at the same time. He thinks he could get to fuck Atsumu’s _amazing_ asshole for the second time.

**“You want this?”** Atsumu uttered in a provocative tone and kneeled on the bed as he unbuttons his cassock. Sakusa tried to catch the priest’s gaze but he failed. The demon leaned his elbows on the bed and waited for Atsumu to do what he is about to do.

Atsumu then puts his both hands on Sakusa’s broad shoulders where he trailed his fingers on and initiated a kiss. He almost cried out of anger as he was trying to project his emotion on the act he is doing. He closes his eyes tightly, intently messing up the way he kisses Sakusa by playing an unreasonable amount of spittle with this tongue.

Atsumu thinks a demon like Sakusa only deserves a _gross_ sex.

The demon just looked at Atsumu, not even kissing him back. The look turned into a glare as Atsumu opens his eyes and breaks from the kiss.

**“Provoking the demon?”** Sakusa scowls and for some reason, this gave Atsumu the shivers and so he stood up and distanced himself from Sakusa as the latter wiped his lips. Atsumu could hear his own heart pounding as the demon vanished into thin air.

As the priest slowly walked backwards to reach a small vial of holy water on the altar just behind him, Sakusa reappears and in a split second, he has his hand on Atsumu’s nape and the other on the wall, pinning the priest against the concrete.

**“That’s not how it works, Father.”** Again, Sakusa’s voice turned into that distorted version. The demon’s eyes turned red, stuck out his tongue and lick Atsumu’s lips.

**“Demon provokes human, not the other way round.”** He thumped the wall a little louder. Atsumu might not know this but what he just did seem like a hard blow to the demon’s ego.

Sakusa pinned his eyes on Atsumu with a frown on his face. He wants to punish the priest for he felt like Atsumu just mocked him by mimicking the way he acts on him; cocky. He is really pissed off right now that he wants to thrust inside Atsumu, hard and fast enough to make him cry and beg.

The priest struggled his way off Sakusa’s hold and fixes his cassock as he walked back towards his bed. The latter turns to him, crossed his arms and watched Atsumu from the back as he finished his packing up. Sakusa breathed heavily as he thought how he cannot get mad at Atsumu too long.

And yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi, the _second descendant_ of Asmodeus, the _Demon of Lust_ , just gave Atsumu the right to throw tantrums on him like this, just because this priest gave him a good fuck the first time they met, and he can’t let go of that ass just yet. And so the devil had become the pliant.

**“I give up. Whatever.”** Atsumu heard him talk but decided not to look back at him. Sakusa vanishes again, thinking he has to walk away for a while, away from this human.

Atsumu thought that Sakusa have vanished again and so he looked for him in the entire room.

He is really gone.

Atsumu is lost from his reality when he heard his phone rang.

_**“You going home t’night?”**_ Asked the voice from the other line.

_**“Yeah. I’m just packing up some few more things.”** _

_**“Why is it so sudden, though?”** _

**_“What? I just want to visit my twin.”_** Atsumu laughs as he zipped his bag.

_**“Alright then. Make sure to buy yourself some food. I won’t come home til later at 10.”** _

_**“A’right. Same passcode?”** _

_**“Same passcode. I’m hanging up.”** _

_**“May the God bless you.”** _

_**“Haha! Tsumu, I’m an atheist.”** _Osamu ended the call and followed by Atsumu’s chuckled. He knows it, though. His twin is a non-believer and Atsumu being a priest did not change Osamu’s perspective even a single hair strand, but he doesn’t mind for his twin hasn’t done anything that is against the Divine and Human Law.

He then lifted his backpack, took a look on his entire room, seemed waiting for another demon appearance before he leaves.

**“I guess he will stop bothering me for now.”** Atsumu made a sign of the as he leave his room empty.

~

A combination of warm and cold air embraced Atsumu as he entered Osamu’s unit. It’s been years since he came back here and he kind of misses those times when the both of them aren’t too busy to hang up with each other.

Atsumu walked towards his room that is still maintained by Osamu even if he does not come here too often.

The priest felt at ease knowing Sakusa won’t go all out and follow him here. As Atsumu sat on the edge of the bed, he saw the small crucifix he left on the bedside table the last time he slept over here. Looking at this crucifix, Atsumu recalled why he wanted to become a priest.

Priesthood had become Atsumu’s atonement to something he considered a sin against God that is, the desire to have sex with a guy. As Atsumu grew up wanting to become a priest, he then learned to love the path he’s pursuing and even got interested in exorcism and now, it had become his passion, his calling.

Atsumu felt a sudden pain on his chest. Is it disappointment? Guilt? Pain? It is only then when he realized that those three are creeping on him, all at once for the very thing that he avoided since he was a kid had become the situation he’s in today. The priest grips tighter on the crucifix, tears nearly flooding his lids.

He breathed heavily and closed his eyes tightly.

**“AAAAAA!!”** Atsumu threw the crucifix as he screamed his grief. He slid off the bed and curled himself on the floor, crying on his own in the dark.

**“Why are you shouting?”** Atsumu looks up, only to see the damned in front of him, surprisingly wearing a shirt right now.

**“Leave me alone, just for tonight. For God’s sake!”** Atsumu stood up and reached for his bag to get a stick of cigar. He just can’t take everything all at once and so he needed to smoke off some of it, or he will lose his mind.

Sakusa sat on the bed, elbow on one knee and hand on chin, observing Atsumu as the latter lighted up his cigarette.

**“Are you mad at me?”** Sakusa’s question seemed snap a nerve in Atsumu’s head. He turns to him.

**“I resent you.”** Atsumu uttered as he puffed his cigarette, not even looking at the demon.

**“That was harsh…”**

**“What do you want from me? If you’re going to possess me right here, right now, please! Do it! Just stop making me do the things I despise…”** This might not change anything, dealing with a demon might not change anything but Atsumu had enough. He doesn’t want to suffer, to sin to the God he’s serving. He doesn’t want this anymore.

Sakusa noticed that Atsumu cried and so he tapped the sheet beneath him, signaling the priest to sit with him. A demon like him can lend an ear sometimes…

**“C’mere, Miya.”**

**“No.”** Atsumu puffed his cigarette for the second time and nudge the tip of the stick in an ashtray. He then pushed Sakusa away from his bed and turns his back on him, trying to get a decent sleep.

The demon looked at Atsumu, thinking he is not in a mood for sex. He leaned his back on the wall, arms-crossed and watched the asleep priest.

It is only past an hour when Atsumu started moving again, brows furrowed, toes twitching.

**“Omi…”** Sakusa’s eyes popped wide as he heard the same moan Atsumu uttered in their first sex.

**“Did he just-”**

**“Omi, please…”**

**“Is he dreaming of me?”** Sakusa leans on the bed, watching Atsumu flinched while he is completely in a deep sleep. The demon smirked, seeing the priest making his favorite lewd expressions while chanting his name. Shortly, the moaning and flinching stopped, and Atsumu opened his eyes, slowly gripping on his reality away from his wet dreams and saw a goddamn demon on his face.

**“AAHH!”** Atsumu is shocked, and immediately distanced his face from Sakusa.

**“Are you fucking me in your dreams?”** Sakusa chuckled as Atsumu felt his shaft hardened. In fear of Sakusa seeing his bulge, Atsumu ran towards the bathroom.

**“What?! Why? What’s happening to me?”** The priest looked down his shaft, pre-cum dripping on his hardened cock.

He bites on his shirt and sat down on the toilet bowl as he tried to jerk off. He touched his aching dick and slowly pumped it.

It’s been a long, long time since he masturbated and for God’s sake, Atsumu has been pumping his load for solid five minutes and he hasn’t cum yet.

**“Why is this so difficult?”**

**“Need a hand?”** Sakusa shows up out of nowhere and grinned as Atsumu look so helpless.

**“Why are you here?! Get out!”**

**“Why? I just want to help you…”** Sakusa pulled him up and pinned him on the bathroom wall. The demon’s smile is ridiculously seductive and playful for he knew where this is heading. Sakusa leaned his forehead on Atsumu and put his both hands on the wall behind the priest.

**“Hold your dick, not too tighly.”** He orders.

**“What? No-”**

**“Just, just hold it Miya.”** Atsumu is hesitant but decided to comply for his dick is hurting.

 **“Then what?”** The priest asked as he held his cock. Sakusa then held his chin and kissed him, trying to stimulate his orgasm as he pumps his own load. Sakusa then breaks from the kiss.

**“Pump it. Slowly, then grip on it a little tighter.”** Sakusa plants a kiss on him again.

_The demon bites, the priest licks._

_The demon sucks, the priest swallows._

Moans escaped from Atsumu as he felt his inside churning, but the thing is, his cock is still throbbing with pain and so he broke the kiss.

**“This isn’t working, it still hurts…”** Sakusa looked at Atsumu with a “thinking” face.

**“I’ve got an idea…”** Sakusa held the priest by his arms and turned his back against him. **“I’ll do it.”** From there, the demon held on Atsumu’s load and pump it as he licked and nibbled on the latter’s neck, leaving marks on him.

**“Omi…”** Atsumu leaned his arm on the wall for support as the Demon behind him do him a favor for the second time.

**“Aaahh…”** Sakusa felt aroused too just by hearing Atsumu's moan.

**“aaAa Omi, it’s coming…”** The demon then pumped him until his cum flowed down his fingers.

Sakusa smirked for he got the chance to hold Atsumu again, and got to hear his moans again but there’s a little problem…

**“Now _my_ dick hurts…”** The demon uttered. Atsumu did not give a damn on him.

**“I’m going to take a bath now. Do you mind?”** Atsumu had his brows raised at Sakusa which made the latter confused. Is Atsumu inviting him to join him for a bath?

Atsumu turns his back against Sakusa and took off his shirt and boxers. He then started filling up the tub with water. Atsumu decided to dip himself on the half-filled tub when he saw a fully-naked demon in front of him, grinning as he was fixing his curls.

**“What are you doing?”**

**“You invited me, didn’t you?”** Sakusa asked as he stepped in on the tub.

**“No!”**

**“Nah uh, no taking back.”** Sakusa positioned himself just to fit his half body in the tub. The clear water makes Atsumu’s lower body exposed, and so Sakusa arousal came back at him.

He then repositioned himself in between Atsumu’s legs, just enough to let the other sit with comfort.

**“Omi!”** The priest shouted, trying to stop the demon in doing unnecessary things.

**“This hard dick would go to waste if we do not fuck here, right now…”** Sakusa’s voice is kind of low and slow, a manifestation of pain in his shaft.

**“This dick belongs in your ass, Father Miya.”** His eyes is almost closing as he pulled Atsumu by the thighs and positioned his dick on his hole.

**“Omi!”**

**“I’m putting it in, Father.”**

Atsumu couldn’t even protest for he immediately felt the demon’s dick poking inside him.

**“Aaahh Omi…. Fuck you…”**

**“Yes father, fuck me…”**

Moans and pants surrounded the bathroom as Sakusa and Atsumu exchanged gasps. Atsumu seemed become used to Sakusa’s dick that it felt like his asshole is embracing the demon’s hard muscle inside him.

**“Fuck, I did not know why but your asshole gives me the familiar feeling of the Heavens…”** Sakusa pauses from thrusting and kissed Atsumu’s thigh. Probably it's because a man who prays is a man closer to the God of Heavens.

**“I hate you so much...aAahH…”** Atsumu’s moan just contradicted the sentence he just said.

**“You like me...”** Sakusa smirked, held him by the nape and kissed him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE HITS YALL GIVING MY FIC YAYYYY and before yall leave this page, i just want to share this artwork by ayi ohmygod she just drew demon! sakusa and priest! atsumu (im gnn cry again) hi ayi tysm for letting us see demonxpriest skat in one piece ilysm aaaaaaaaa that fanart has invaded my mind i want to hug u and cry oh my god!!!! here's the link aaaaaaaaa her art deserves love!!!!! https://twitter.com/zoIdyckts/status/1314926540627406849?s=20


	4. Hollow Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon’s body is an empty space for them to have enough for all the sins that are currently existing. As this being said, Kiyoomi is just a hollow ground exclusive for all the negativity a human and non-human might think of.

_Cold and boring._

This is how Kiyoomi would describe the hell he's in— an entire opposite of how it is depicted in Bibles and textbooks, different from how earthlings have known it their entire existence. Everything is in pitch black and fiery red, enough to express death and menace by just looking at it.

Kiyoomi sits on one of the seven _thrones_ — seven thrones that represent the Seven Princes of Hell that is, commonly known as the Seven Deadly Sins.

**“Omi,”** A deep voice echoed in the empty hall. The lustful demon is a bit startled for he thought he is the only one there. He then twists his head, without moving his entire body, to see who on _hell_ have called him by his nickname.

**“Who do you think you are to call me that—”** Sakusa mumbled even before his eyes landed on some demon, standing by the entrance of the hall. **“—Oh. So it is you, Ushijima.”** He stood up, kinda felt a little conscious about his own appearance, and face a familiar creature in front of him— also known as the Demon of Pride; familiar enough that his body became used to his presence, not only with him, but _around_ him as well.

**“So you're here. I'm surprised that you're not with your toy.”** Ushijima smirked and walked towards the lustful demon who seem did not liked what Ushijima called Atsumu.

**“He's not a toy, you know. He's a human.”**

**"I am fully aware of that, Omi. Isn't it why you’re dragging him with your sexcapades? Because you find it thrilling fucking a mortal?"** Ushijima asks but seem do not expect an answer for his lips is now on Sakusa's.

Kiyoomi couldn't resist it either. He's a demon of lust, so he kissed back. He gasped as Ushijima inserted his tongue inside his mouth. The latter grinned as he heard Sakusa moaned under his breath as it’s been long since he become this submissive, and he kinda missed being under Ushijima’s dominance.

**“Kiyoomi!”** Another call from a familiar voice cut them off from undressing each other right there.

**“Do you have to butt in like that, Bokuto…”** Ushijima uttered as he brushed up his hair out of annoyance. The intruder laughed and walked towards the two other demons who happened having a make out by their thrones.

**“I did not expect to see you here, Kiyoomi. Did you feel bored with that Priest? Are you compensating through kissing Ushijima?”** Bokuto crosses his arms.

**“I would be angry if you aren’t the Demon of Envy’s descendant, Kotarou. I’ll let this pass this time.”** Kiyoomi cocked his head sideways, seemed stretching his neck and head out the hall, leaving Ushijima with his brows furrowed and Bokuto grinning by himself but even before Kiyoomi exits, he heard Bokuto uttered something again that made his demon-blood boil.

**“You’re embarrassing the Second Descendants for submitting yourself into a human. You’re a disgrace, Kiyoomi.”** From there, the Demon of Lust looked back at Bokuto as the latter speaks again. **“Now I’m having this urge to know more about this Priest Miya you’re playing with—”** In a matter of millisecond, Kiyoomi popped up in front of Bokuto, fingers clamped on the latter’s neck and red eyes locked on his.

**“Don’t you ever touch my Priest, Bokuto. Find your own hole to fuck.”** Ushjima, who have never seen Kiyoomi like this before, is confused why he is sensing an aura from Kiyoomi that is somehow associated with _sensitivity_. Bokuto is unfazed on his feet, grin still plastered on his face.

Demons of the Second Descendants may be cocky and heedless but that won’t displace the fact that they were remarkably strong and thick demon-blooded that they were chosen to become one.

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed red as well as his head leaned sideways, controlling Kiyoomi’s fingers to unclamp itself from his skin. **“Kiyoomi… how long it has been that you’re being cocky with your comrades because of him?”** He chuckled in Sakusa’s face.

**“How bold of you to assume we’re comrades…”** Kiyoomi spits on Bokuto’s face and vanished into thin air, leaving the Envious Demon unsatisfied from the confrontation.

*

Kiyoomi lay sideways on the bed facing the sleeping Priest still, in his twin’s pad. It hasn’t been a day passed from that bath tub sex but Kiyoomi came back to see Atsumu. He somehow feel worried after knowing that Bokuto is planning something dirty on the Priest.

Kiyoomi tucked his curls on his ear and moved closer to Atsumu, faces just an inch away.

A demon’s body is an empty space for them to have enough for all the sins that are currently existing. As this being said, Kiyoomi is just a _hollow ground_ exclusive for all the negativity a human and non-human might think of but right now, he feels so full of wary that something dreadful might happen to Atsumu if he take his eyes off him even for a second.

**“Hmmm…”** Atsumu moves from his slumber and so Sakusa popped off from the latter’s scope. He doesn’t want to wake him up for he knew that he overdone him. He suddenly smirked as he leaned his back on the wall, hands behind his head, remembering how Atsumu screamed his name as if he is a god worth-praising. The smirk slowly faded when he realized why the hell he is smirking by the idea of Atsumu expressing the pleasure he has gave him.

**“Omi, what the fuck?”** He utters.

He then looked at Atsumu, who somehow looks uncomfortable with his lower body, probably because of some lustful demon’s dick that _warped_ his prostate. Kiyoomi felt proud of himself seeing his effect on Atsumu manifesting before him as the latter suddenly gasped for air as if he is… _drowning_.

**“HaAh…aAh—”** Atsumu complains on his sleep. From there, Kiyoomi heard a voice.

**“So _this_ is him… How helpless.”** It is Bokuto, _sitting_ on Atsumu’s torso causing the latter to find it hard to breathe.

**“hAaAh…”**

**“What do you think you’re doing?”** Kiyoomi took an action by popping up above Bokuto and grabbing him by the collar. The Demon of Envy is slammed on the opposite side of the room, leaving Atsumu coughing in his slumber.

**“Have you forgotten? I want to know more about your toy.”** Sakusa nudges his forearm on Bokuto’s neck, pinning him harder against the wall. Well it doesn’t really hurt Bokuto, and Kiyoomi knows that. It’s like a matter of expressing one’s madness, for Demons at least.

**“And have you forgotten what I’ve said about touching him? He’s mine, Bokuto. Throw your envious ass somewhere else.”** The white-haired demon is amazed on how Kiyoomi almost looked like _Iwaizumi_ , the _Demon of Wrath_ , that he somehow felt moved by his sentiment. He then brutally tapped off Kiyoomi’s arm off him and chuckled as he fixed his collar.

**“He seemed pretty nice to play with so I thought you might want to share him…”** Bokuto is obviously teasing him with the actual motive of having Atsumu by himself.

**“Not gonna happen.”** Sakusa uttered with conviction. Bokuto grins on him and vanished before his eyes.

Kiyoomi turns his head on Atsumu who fortunately got back his sound sleep. He sighed for he knows Bokuto will be back. He is an envious piece of traitor and is persistent at the side that he won’t stop striving for something he wants to get by himself and Kiyoomi have seen it before. He knows how Bokuto could play dirty, even on his comrades that he felt the need of spitting on him when the latter uttered something about _being_ _comrades._

From there, he decided that he will protect Atsumu from him, even if it would take a toll on his status being a Demon’s Descendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii thank you so much for patiently waiting and continuous support *o* I somehow kept track of the increase of hits my fic gets and im always always surprised everytime i check this page uwu thank you for the kudos i rly appreciate them <3


	5. The Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to celebrate with the skat nation having 2k ao3 fics as of today!!!!! This took so long but yeah here we go!!! Thanks to my sissy Arwen who helped me in brainstorming with Kiyoomi's fashion sense (ey arwen catch this flying kiss ilysm!!). So yeah, here ya gooooo!!!!

" **C-come again? Did I hear you right?"** Kenma wrinkles his forehead as Sakusa mouths his idea.

 **"Stop** _ **slothing**_ **on me now, Kenma. Won't you?"** Sakusa throws his both arms on the air, as if he is having a tantrum in front of another demon right here.

 **"Listen here, you piece of shit. I am never** _ **this**_ **awake my entire life. Your idea about walking in a department store, not** _ **half**_ **,"** Kenma, in greeted teeth, raises his left index finger midair, **"but** _ **fully**_ **naked, just sounds too moron to me that I had to let you repeat yourself."** Kenma has never been riled up like this. He's the _Demon of Sloth_ , he is supposed to influence people to be as sloth as him, and not as energetic and adrenal as he is right now, and it's all because of an idea that came up to Sakusa.

 **"W—,"** Sakusa shakes his head with brows forming like the M logo of McDonald's as he try to find the right words to rebutt to Kenma. **"Well, anything tangible that is** _ **demonic**_ **will vanish together with my blood, you know, and that's why I'm going to have myself a new coat...and Kenma, that is just** ** _one_** **of my options. That is why I am asking you."** Sakusa turns into a puppy-like who is apologetic to his master, that is, in Kenma's form.

 **"Why am I not actually surprised it slipped as one of your options..."** Kenma crosses his arms as he leaned his back on the wall of his room. **"I hope you know how much of a** ** _Demon blood_** **you have lose just to conceal your stinking horns and tail. You have to be as cautious as possible in everything you do, Kiyoomi."**

> A/N: _**Demon**_ _ **blood**_ is what makes a Demon differ from other fallen creatures and loosing a generous amount of it significantly affects the abilities and characteristics of a Demon whether in _power_ , or in _existence_ , in general. 

**"Kenma??? You really care for me..."** Kiyoomi's lips trembled but not the type of as crying. He almost hugs Kenma but the latter raises his palm in front of Sakusa's face, just enough to signal the other to stop from moving any closer to him.

Kenma cares, actually. Really.

Since sloth and lust doesn't have much of a conflict with each other, fortunately, their personalities did incorporate well and the last thing they knew, they were best of friends.

 **"Why are you doing this, though?"** Kenma then arrives at a question that even Kiyoomi isn't sure if it is answerable.

**"I just don't want Bokuto to take Miya away from me. That's it, I think."**

**_"_** _ **You**_ _ **think**_ _ **?**_ **You're putting your Demon blood in line over something you're not sure of? Kiyoomi!! Are you dumb?"** Kenma reaches for his forehead and is immensely irritated at the fact that Sakusa is literally out of his huge head.

 **"Don't get mad now.... Well, I'm not going to pay for the coat, though. You know, just like what a demon does....** _ **evil things**_ ** _.._** ** _._** **"** Kiyoomi raises up quotation marks with his fingers to emphasized the words _evil things_ and just shrugged off what Kenma is saying.

 **"Any human could do that. That's not even close to what a Demon does, Kiyoomi. And** _ **you**_ **fighting for something you're not entirely sure of? It's a human thing. It just made you** _ **less**_ **of a Demon."** Those words shoot like holy grails straight to Kiyoomi's head and chest. Kenma did hit something inside him, like what he usually does. **"You know what, fine. Do it. I don't care. You're going to do it either way even if I stop you, so I'm doing the opposite. And goodluck, you** _ **pervert**_ **."** Kenma taps Sakusa's high shoulder and proceeded to his room.

**"You aren't gonna help me in picking the coat?"**

**"I'm going to** **hibernate** **for hundred years. You're stressing me out!!"**

**"Kenma!!"**

**"** **Just don't get arrested as soon as you step a foot on Earth as a stinking human."** Kenma's room darkens as he entirely goes in, as if the darkness is swallowing him.

That leaves Sakusa, the Demon of Lust, to pursue the _evilest_ act of all time— stealing a coat in a department store.

* * *

Kiyoomi swore to himself that he would make Kenma proud, as if he is battling with a bunch of guardian angels. He would never let himself get seen by someone, holding his penis with his two hands, as he peaks from the curtain of the fitting room he decided to popped right into after he lose a couple of gallons of Demon blood from the blood-pact ritual with another Descendant Demon who is _Oikawa_ , the _Demon of Greed._

He is kind of dizzy and somehow feels like very human-ish as a voice speaks right inside his head.

_**"That fitting room has a stinking camera, you moron."** _

**"Kenma?!"** Sakusa tightened the hold on his penis as he looks up, seeing a camera hanged just above the mirror or the fitting room.

 ** _"Want me to shut off the lights? I'll give you time to get everything you need."_** Now Kenma has gone really supportive and by that, the lights are now off, and Kiyoomi's reflex is to run, pick a hanger and run again.

 _ **"I'm laughing so hard your dick looks like it's gonna fall off while you're running..."**_ Kenma intently laughs awkwardly and loudly and it succumbed the tiniest peace inside Kiyoomi's dizzy head.

 **"Shut the fuck up!"** Kiyoomi utters under his breath as he puts everything on top of a counter inside of another fitting room that's larger and doesn't have camera in it.

 _ **"Well then, I'm going to sleep for real. That was hell of an entertainment."**_ Kiyoomi acknowledges the help, really, but Kenma's out of the blue, crunchy and stingy laugh pisses him off every. time.

 **"Thank you, idiot. I appreciate it. Sleep well and don't ever wake up**. **"** Kenma chuckled for the last time and the voice slowly vanished.

Kiyoomi looks at himself on the mirror and he feels a bit weird not seeing pair of black horns and on the sides of his forehead. It feels light and wavy— which is uncomfortable in general.

 **"Oikawa said this will only last for twenty-four hours so I have to hurry."** He first wears his underwears and then grabs a white long-sleeved polo and wears it, leaving the two buttons undone. He then wears a black ankle pants that's not too tight for him. He laughs as he sees his dick bulging under the pants.

 **"Dude, I know. I'm excited to see Father Miya, too."** The demon talks to his cock. Sakusa twists his torso sideways to see if the attire fits him well when a music started playing from the speakers that are heard from the fitting room.

 _[Now_ Playing: _The_ _Devil You Know by X_ _Ambassadors]_

_The Devil you know_   
_The Devil you know_   
_The Devil you don't_

Kiyoomi finds the music good and so he started swaying his head along the beat as he snaps his fingers.

He then projects in front of the mirror. He puts some saliva on his fingers and and applied it on his brows like a gel, as he trailed his tongue across his upper lip. The demon then shoots finger guns on the mirror with his one eye shut, seemed winking. He looks a terrible try-hard, acting like a human when he just looks like more suspicious.

Kiyoomi, surprisingly knows what to grab when Kenma shut off the lights. Aside from the clothes, he managed to have a silver earring and necklace which he assumes as fake silver because he doesn't feel anything stingy when he touched them and a flip-up circular sunglasses.

 **"How do they wear this, though..."** Kiyoomi look closely at the long earring that happened to have a cross pendant. He thinks Father Miya would be nicer to him if the latter sees him wearing something that matches with the priest's _accessory_.

 **"Oh, it's kinda heavy."** He adjusted the earring and look at his reflection. He smirked and practiced winking in front of the mirror, as if it was Father Miya.

 **"Hey there..."** He uttered to the mirror, with that ridiculously seductive tone of voice. He then shook his head as he was not satisfied on how he is going to approach Father Miya on the clergy.

 **"Hi Father Miya!"** He practiced waving with a smile on his face, eyes shut tight, as if he has no other motive in visiting the priest.

[(Meanwhile, Father Miya keeps on sneezing while they're having a meeting with the other priests.)]

" **I'll figure it out later but for now, let's get out there and flex this branded clothes."** Sakusa once again smirks on the mirror as he flipped his sunglasses and walked out the fitting room.

By flexing, in Sakusa Kiyoomi's vocabulary, it's like when Tobey Maguire in Spiderman 3 gets bitten by a black spider and he walks downtown, snapping his fingers, and seductively looking at men and women with that permanent smirk on his face.

If Kenma sees him like this, the latter would laugh uglily and irritably on Kiyoomi's face.

The music from the department store is stuck inside his head and so he kept on acting like Peter Parker, matching his pace with the song, and yes, the people find Kiyoomi remarkably attractive, instead of someone who looks ridiculous on the way he acts. Some girls even took pictures of him and the damned managed to pose for them.

_They should look closely at those pictures of me before it vanishes when my time as a human ran out. They should keep my attractive face and body engraved in their minds from then._

Sakusa blows the curl that swung in front of his sunglasses and pursue his visit to Father Miya.  
  



	6. Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I almost forgot that the only thing demons could do is to lie and deceive people. Am I right?" It made Kiyoomi shut up for Atsumu just stated some facts. "And to compare you to a dog doesn't makes sense either, because dogs are loyal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter !! thanks for keeping up with me!!!!

Since Kiyoomi doesn't have any supernatural ability to get into the clergy house right away, he had to sweat off before reaching Father Miya's location where he visited him last time.

He looks up at the tall gate as he pinches his long black coat hanging on his left shoulder. The sky isn't sunny but it's bright enough for you to blink many times.

The demon-turned-human-for-a-day then walks in, just like a normal person who is about to report something supernatural, to Father Atsumu, to be exact.

Kiyoomi becomes fixated on the way he acted since he got out from the department store. He moves kind of large and exaggerated that the people inside the clergy house is looking at him with confusion, and not to mention, with the way he dressed today? He seem wanted to attract attention— he wanted all the eyes on him, basically.

Kiyoomi automatically walked towards a tall man wearing the same black cassock as Miya whom he couldn't see around.

 _I'll go ask this one_ , Sakusa thought.

 **"Eyy, Sir."** Kiyoomi flips his circular sunglasses again and smiled at the Priest who seemed, quite surprised on his get up but choose to shrugged it off and flashed a nice smile back at the demon.

**"May the God bless you. What can I do for you?"**

**"I uh—"** Kiyoomi pauses and looks around in hope of finding Father Miya but, no goal. **"I want to see Father Miya. Is he in?"** The way Sakusa asked if Father Miya is _in_ like he is looking for a Doctor earned a chukled from this Priest.

Meanwhile, at the gates of the clergy house, is where Kiyoomi's subject is walking with Sister Shimizu, who happened to lead the other Priest of the nearby Diocese to their vehicles after a short meeting they had a while ago.

 **"Isn't it too chilly today, Sister Shimizu?"** The Priest crosses his arms and rubbed his hands on his biceps, seemingly heating up himself with friction. This isn't just plain chills he is feeling. This is similar to _goosebumps_.

**"Hmm do you feel sick, Father Atsumu? You keep on sneezing on our meeting, too."**

**"I don't know, I don't feel like I'm sick or anything. It is just too chilly."** Atsumu encloses his mouth with his two palms and breathed warm on them when he saw something that even his eyes couldn't believe.

 **"Father? Are you alright?"** Sister Shimizu asked right away as she saw how Atsumu froze beside her. She then looked at the direction where Father Miya's eyes are stucked, and then she looks at Father Miya again, processing why did the Priest seemingly saw a ghost when all she could see is a well-dressed, tall man with curly hair, talking to Father Kuroo.

" **Y-yeah.... I'm alright...."** That didn't sound _alright_ to Sister Shimizu, though, and so the latter taps Father Miya's back.

 **"S-sister Shimizu... Go ahead... I have something t-to deal with**. **"** Atsumu almost pushed Shimizu away from this creature because he knows what he can do and he fears to drag any more people in the scene.

 **"Are you sure you're alright?"** Father Miya just nodded on her as the nun walks away.

As Miya steps forward towards Father Kuroo and the damned, his knees felt weak for he is now sure that he saw it correctly, that it was _Omi_ , the demon who has been fucking him for a while now, without his horns and tail.

As Miya is getting closer, Kiyoomi couldn't help it but to smirk at the Priest, or maybe that's the best he could do, because Demons don't usually smile in the first place.

Kiyoomi puts his long coat on his forearm and ignored Father Kuroo's presence as Father Miya have arrived.

 **"Father Atsumu, our brother right here wants to talk to you."** Father Kuroo smiles at him, and Atsumu could differentiate how terrible Omi's smile from the other Priest. Omi's smile is hell of a creepy...

Father Miya's eyes are pinned on the Demon and he doesn't know why but Omi's aura is kind of _manipulating_ — like you don't want to take your eyes off of him. Well, that isn't part of Kiyoomi's get-up, though. He is just too great-looking for his own good and Atsumu just couldn't admit it to himself.

The silence is broke when Father Kuroo clears his throat as he handed a piece of paper to Father Atsumu.

 **"I believe you'll be needing this."** Father Miya then looks at the piece of paper and there's an address that's written on it which annoyed the hell out of Atsumu. **"That place is allegedly haunted by a Demon, based on what** _ **Kiyo**_ **had told me before you arrived."**

 _Haunted? Kiyo? What? What's happening?_ Father Atsumu badly wants to mouth it out but he knows he can't because it would sound like he's not believing this man beside him.

 **"Well then, I'll be leaving that to you, Father Atsumu."** From there, Father Kuroo smiled at them and turned his back against the two and walk inside the clergy house.

Miya is left with confusion and anger. What's in front of him are just lies and made-up stories of a Demon and he can't even react the way he wanted to for there are other people around them.

**"Hey Father Miya."**

Father Miya crumbles the paper.

**"Father Miya..."**

He opens his palm and drops the paper on the ground.

**"Pssst! Father Miya!"**

He then stepped on the paper and wished he could do that to Omi as well.

**"Fatherrrrr Miyaaa—"**

**"What!?"** Atsumu looks up at Omi just to see him leaning sideways, fingers on the frame of his eyewear as he wiggled his brows.

 **"Look at me, I got cool sunglasses... See?"** Sakusa then flips the sunglasses once. again. still while wiggling his brows which annoyed Father Miya even more that he had to pull Omi inside the clergy house, away from people who might hear him cursing _a demon in a human form._

 **"Woah, Father Miya... Slow down! You got me all to yourself, no need to rush..."** Atsumu just ignored words that keeps on coming out from Omi's mouth.

 **"And yeah, I don't have any supernatural power with me right now so, I couldn't and wouldn't retrain. You can do whatever you want, really."** Sakusa chuckles as Father Miya kept on walking with caution for them to reach his room.

Kiyoomi thinks the entire time that Father Miya is being too clingy that they had to _get a room_ to settle things on their own.

Father Miya then locks the door and slowly turn to Kiyoomi who is picking something from the fabric of his coat. Technically, Kiyoomi doesn't know how to read a room. The damned then looks at the Priest who is walking towards with his head bowed.

 **"Are you a dog or something?"** Kiyoomi thought of it thoroughly what Miya meant by that but he seem didn't get it.

Few seconds have passed and suddenly, Father Miya raises his arm and the last thing Kiyoomi knew, he was _slapped_ by his cheek, with the back of the Priest's hand.

And Kiyoomi, being a newbie in this human form, somehow realized that he's _too weak_ for his built that he almost fall when Atsumu slapped him.

 **"Ouch!!"** Kiyoomi immediately caresses his cheek that is starting to heat up. He's a human right now so everything affects him like how every human does.

 **"Why are you reporting a demon haunting when you're a demon yourself? And why do you have my twin's address?"** Atsumu has to let his anger out or else he'll regret not venting this out when he had the chance.

 **"I'm serious about that report. There's another demon inside your brother's apartment! He's just waiting for you to come back."** Kiyoomi kinda raised his voice too.

 **"The only demon who have been there is** _ **you**_ **."** Atsumu turns his back from the demon and hold his temples. **"Why do you keep on sticking up with me like a fucking stray dog?! What did I do for you to keep on following me like this??"** Atsumu looks at him again.

**"You let me ate a delicious bone....r."**

**"Don't make me slap you twice."** Atsumu would laugh if he isn't a Priest and Kiyoomi isn't a Demon but that's not the case.

 **"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."** Kiyoomi positions his arms midair to block another slap from Miya. **"You know what, I already did** _ **this**_ **and** _ **that**_ **but, I still couldn't come up with a concrete reason why the fuck I'm doing this."** Kiyoomi lied at _some_ part. Yes, he did this and that by paying Oikawa with his Demon blood just to conceal his demonic appearance— that's the _real_ part. And no, he _did_ know why the fuck he is doing this and that's because he wants to save Atsumu and his brother, as well, from Bokuto.

 **"Come on! Just be honest with me, now—"** Atsumu chuckled under his breath. **"Who am I fooling? Why am I expecting a truth from a Demon?** " Atsumu uttered plain, kind of defeated facial expression. Kiyoomi hasn't seen Atsumu with this expression before and so he doesn't know what he's feeling right now.

 **"I almost forgot that the only thing demons could do is to lie and deceive people**. **Am I right?"** It made Kiyoomi shut up for Atsumu just stated some facts. **"And to compare you to a dog doesn't makes sense either, because dogs are loyal."**

_But I am loyal,_ the demon thinks.

**"Show your true self, Omi. Don't hide behind that weak body."** Kiyoomi greeted his teeth for he knew what Atsumu is doing. He is provoking the Demon again who's just trying to help his ass get saved.

Even when the clock for Kiyoomi's fraud form could last for at least twenty more hours, he could just go back to being a Demon whenever he wanted, and that is, by snapping his finger, as what Oikawa have told him, but he didn't even get the chance to have Father Miya exorcise the apartment yet, and it would take time for him to be able to blood-pact with Oikawa again.

He will run out of time if he followed Atsumu's order.

**"I was just trying to save your lives from danger—"**

**"Show your true self, Omi."** Father Miya utters again.

And so the demon complies. He then snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye, he came back to his old appearance.

 **"Those horns and tail suits you better than the coat and pants, you know? Because you're a devil who puts the lives of humans in danger and you're telling me that you're going to save us?"** Atsumu chuckles again which makes the Demon's ear sting. **"Do you feel like a god now?"**

**"Say whatever you want but I'm telling you the truth, Father Miya. There's a demon inside your twin's apartment."**

**"Stop this bullcrap! If anything, the very first thing I would do is to seek help from God, not from a fraud from the muds of hell!"** Kiyoomi felt a second slap touching his face.

 **"Stop bothering me, or the people around me! And if anything happens to my brother, I will offer all my strength and money in finding a way to get back on you— even if I had to sell my soul to your own kind. I will find you Omi, and I'll fucking burn you to ashes."** Atsumu said everything that has been kept inside his heart since Kiyoomi came into his life. He then turns around and pulled his phone as he twists the knob and slammed the door loudly.

Kiyoomi sighed. He didn't even see this coming. He is expecting for the both of them to have a good dinner and go straight to the twin's apartment to sing some prayers to Bokuto and to expel him out the unit. And he thinks Atsumu is pretty serious about burning him to ashes, Kiyoomi could feel it through his raging eyes.

The demon scratches his nape and kneeled on the floor when a dark shadow just formed into a shape of an animal— a shape of a hound.

 **"Hi, Glory. How are you?"** Kiyoomi pets the dog as black as cinder. The dog just breathed heavily in a pattern and stick out her tongue.

 **"Well, can you do a favor for me?"** Glory barks as a response.

 **"Who's the good girl? Is it Glory? Is she a good girl?"** The bitch barks again and even exposed her tummy, signalling Kiyoomi to touch her there.

 **"Glory is a good girl...."** The Demon of Lust only becomes _this_ soft for two creatures, 1) to Glory and 2) to Kenma but now that he met Father Atsumu, he now got the second spot, and Kenma is now on the third spot, which might change on the latter part of the story, depends on how much Kenma will continue on being rude to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im afraid we are about to reach the climax and then the ending.....tysm for the support!!! if anything, yall can drop something for me here curiouscat.qa/seijohgorl


	7. Benefit of the Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that point, Atsumu couldn't figure out what's acting out of it actually looks like for he thinks he is acting just fine. He wakes up earlier than usual, he takes care of himself by eating properly, and he sleeps on time. As Atsumu thought of it over and over, he realizes that something's quite not him. On the gaps of his usual routine everyday, there is always this one moment he would think of Omi—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii idk how could i possibly reach my gratitude to yall but thank you so much for giving my story a shot. thank you for all the kudos i rly appreciate them!! here's 1 of the last 2 chapters of pfus (I think im gonna put a short epilogue) thank you so much for all your support !! :))))))

A week passed by. 

There was no sign even of the devil's hair strand within Atsumu's sight and he isn't sure if the heavy gravel on his chest is because of anger towards Omi, or of guilt that he pushed him away despite hearing his purpose of why he did what he did, or of disappointment that the damned didn't even resist on coming back to see him.

Atsumu isn't still sure.

At one point of his life, Father Miya questions himself about Omi's intention as he came up with all the fuss that he even _dressed up_ as a filthy human. 

Is it worthy to drop all his intuition towards the devils? To consider Omi as somehow _different_ from them? Is it actually better to settle with Omi's scheme as a way of survival instead of praying and seeking help from God?

Atsumu shook his head sideways, in hope of clearing off these sinfulness inside his mind.

_The root of evil starts inside the head._

And so Atsumu prayed internally and apologize to the Lord for even considering Omi's _act of charity_ towards him.

He doesn't want to blindly believe something came out of a devil's lips— the same lips that have gone inside his mouth, the same lips that sucked his skin in the most sensual way he could imagine, the same lips that murmured his name soft enough to make his heart melt.

**"Miya, what are you thinking!?"** The priest slammed the table where his manuscripts rest that his phone almost jumped off of it. As much as Atsumu denies it, Omi's smell, skin, his body, his breath, the curls beneath his thick horns, they are all embracing Atsumu to insanity. The devil's presence drives Atsumu to think that maybe a devil has some other god-given traits about him.

  
  


**"Stop thinking about Omi!"** Atsumu said to himself. Little did he knows, Omi could hear him talking from afar, but the latter chose to stay where he is for he knows Atsumu is serious about _that_ threat.

**"He's thinking about me…"** Sakusa couldn't help but to chuckle quietly. He is beyond amused that Atsumu would even let those words slip off his mouth. The demon buried his smiles under his two palms and delightfully screamed under them. He wants to let out the heavy thumps on his chest. He wants to stress his amusement enough in a way how humans do it, and by that, Sakusa, a demon descendant, is slowly losing some parts of him as a _devil._

  
  


Atsumu breathed heavily as he tried to find some peace and go back onto studying when he saw a dog from his window, running after butterflies in the clergy's garden. He then stood up to check if there's someone who's looking after the dog but he sees none. The priest then decides to go where the dog is and plans to find its owner and tell them that a clergy isn't a park for animals.

When Atsumu finally reached the garden, he saw Sister Shimizu who is literally standing beneath the dog as she picks some flowers. The priest paused for a second and thought why the Nun isn't doing anything about the dog? He then walked towards Sister Shimizu and the latter greeted him as usual and left the garden just like that. 

_What is happening?_ Atsumu asks to himself. 

A couple of seconds later, Atsumu felt a trail of heavy breaths passing through his slacks and before he even looked down, he heard a couple of barks.

**"Hey, what are you doing here huh?"** Atsumu kneels down and brushes the dog's crown lightly. Atsumu smiled at how the dog looks very groomed and well taken care of, as if its owner treats it like an actual baby. He then reads what's on its collar.

**"Glory? Well then, Glory, let's find your parent—"** The shiny black dog then leaned on him and seemed wanting him to pet her even more. Atsumu's reflex is to wrap his arm on the dog and run his hand on her shiny coat. The priest somehow forgot everything that is bugging him for weeks now and is delighted with the dog's company more than a devil.

**"You're clingy, aren't you? Does your owner gives you enough cuddles?"**

**"I do."** A voice startled Atsumu that he had to look back quickly to know who just spoke behind him.

**"I hope you don't mind, but I sent my hound to keep an eye on both of you— you and your twin."** Sakusa, who lives in a place where the hottest flames were, seemed feeling his face and ears burning as he caught Atsumu's gaze looking at him with a scrunched forehead. Remember the first time he tried tricking Atsumu that _he could read his mind?_ Well, the demon feels solemnly defeated that he cannot actually do that, because his head hurts by just guessing what the hell is Atsumu thinking as he laid his eyes on him after a week of not showing up.

  
  


**"Why?"** Atsumu is disappointed that it would entirely imply that he would choose Omi to keep an eye on him instead of this dog, that he would like to be protected by him somehow, that he would like to get the pining treatment from him again one more time, but of course, Atsumu prayed that the devil will not get what he is actually pertaining.

**"Bokuto is out there, and I won't let a day pass that I can't get to check up on you, even if you insist on pushing me away…"** Sakusa felt like he's tearing up but refused to believe it for he never cried his entire life, even when he was born not seeing anything other than flames and darkness, even when his horns started sticking out his head as he grow up, even when his parents died in front of him— he never shed a tear for as far as he remembers.

**"W-why are you crying?"** The devil is as surprised as the priest. There is a hot liquid streaming down his cheek and because he didn't have any idea what crying feels like, he never knew that he was crying for quite some time. Atsumu, who have seen and did exorcist a number of evils and bad spirits, fails to recognize the fact in front of him. A devil crying? A devil crying under the dawn? This is by far the most _haunting_ but _interesting_ thing Father Atsumu have seen.

Sakusa sniffles and nonchalantly wiped his first ever tears in his existence. **"I'll face Bokuto. It's time to conclude everything I've started."** Omi vanished right before Atsumu's eyes and even before Atsumu called on his name, Glory barks again and leaned his head on the priest's leg.

The priest felt a sudden blow on his chest that Omi left without hearing a single word from him. Atsumu breathed heavily as his gut clutch, thinking how far could Omi go just to stand by his words of _protecting_ him and Osamu and it seemed like Atsumu's strong intuition about evils and angels just went into the void for he is already seeing the events he could hardly grasp on with his human intellect, happening in front of him.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, Atsumu finds himself looking on the wall with his fingers playing with the utensil. He is with Father Kuroo, Brother Kageyama and Sister Shimizu who share the supper prepared by the clergy's cooks but it seems like Atsumu isn't planning to eat anything. Father Kuroo have been seeing Atsumu acting unusual since he came back from the last exorcism in the nearby residential and so he grabs this chance to check up on him.

**"Father Miya."** The priest didn't answer and still had his eyes stuck on nothing more important than the food on the table.

**"Father Miya!"** Atsumu finally snapped out of it and look at the other priest with dilated eyes. He then raised his both eyebrows, implying that he is waiting for Father Kuroo to say whatever he wants to say to him.

**"You're acting** **_out of it_ ** **lately."** Father Kuroo then drank from his glass and waited for Atsumu's response.

At that point, Atsumu couldn't figure out what's _acting out of it_ actually looks like for he thinks he is acting just fine. He wakes up earlier than usual, he takes care of himself by eating properly, and he sleeps on time. As Atsumu thought of it over and over, he realizes that something's quite _not him_. On the gaps of his usual routine everyday, there is always this one moment he would think of Omi— his touch, his kiss, his skin brushing against his, Atsumu would always see it replaying on his mind that he casually dissociates from the reality, and it surprised him right there, thinking he let himself succumbed into the kind of twisted daydream.

**"Father Miya?"**

**"I'm sorry, Father Kuroo. I don't feel really well today."** Atsumu hopes he would get to escape Father Kuroo's inquiries. A little white lie doesn't hurt, right?

**"Oh, if that's the case then get an early rest tonight."** Father Kuroo replied. It may seem that he actually believed what Atsumu just said but he knows him well that he could see through him, and he isn't fine at all.

  
  
  


And so just before bedtime, Father Kuroo asked Atsumu to have a talk with him. Father Atsumu almost spill another white lie but he thinks it is Father Kuroo and it is okay to tell him _things_ because Father Kuroo might be a priest, but he is also a friend to Atsumu.

**"Something happened?"** Father Kuroo sips from his teacup. They chose to talk on balcony of the clergy in avoidance of bothering others.

Even before Atsumu talk, he thought of how he's going to wrap things up for Father Kuroo, for the latter to understand him without telling much about what's happening. 

**"Father Kuroo,"** Atsumu starts, **"what it's like to fall in love?"** The priest realized it late that he should've chosen another sentence to introduce the topic to Father Kuroo. The latter cleared his throat.

**"It is to fall in love with God's grace, I believe."** Kuroo looked at Father Atsumu who is waiting for him to continue. **"But I have known another one, that is, beyond everyone's belief,"** From there, Father Atsumu grew enthusiasm on what Father Kuroo is about to tell. **"that is falling in love with someone, even if it is a non-human creature…"** Atsumu's heartbeat raced for Father Kuroo just hit a bullseye right there. That is exactly what he wants to tell him! 

**"Pardon?"** Father Miya's curiosity is everywhere, and Father Kuroo could feel it piercing his skin.

**"It was a long, long time ago, though. During my earliest seminaries,"** Atsumu gulps as Father Kuroo slowly unfolds a story he never heard before. **"I met this non-human creature and..."**

**"And?"** Atsumu's curiosity has now jumped onto Father Kuroo and the latter chuckled on him. **"I'm taking my time, you know? I haven't told this one ever since. Just calm down, Father Miya."** Kuroo uttered, followed by another chuckle. 

**"We became friends. He visits me on my previous clergy, he would give me food and ask me about my day, like any normal human could do,"** Father Kuroo tried his best to recall everything he could from his younger years in Priesthood, or what he could remember after he allowed his memories to get erased by the _non-human creature_ he's talking about. **"which is the very thing that makes it far from normal,"** Atsumu saw how Father Kuroo's smiles slowly turned into plain expression. **"and it's the exact, same reason why I fell for** **_him,_ ** **under his spell, and also because he protected me ever since we met, until his last days here ran off."** The blond priest compared what he experienced with the story he's hearing— that moment when Omi tricked him under his _spell_ , the time Omi would casually see him on broad daylight, inside a church, and all these implied sacrifices to protect him and his twin, it's like a reflection of Father Kuroo's, as if it mirrored what have happened to him and Kuroo saw how it is well drawn on Father Atsumu's face as if a mystery has been disclosed to him, and if ut is really a repetition, then maybe that would be the same fate for the version of non-human creature involved in Atsumu's story. Kuroo waited for Father Atsumu to fully gather himself together. 

At this point, Atsumu is now decided which path he is taking. 

**"I'm going to save my twin."** Father Miya storm out the clergy and left Father Kuroo without a word. As soon as he got on his car, his phone rang. It's from Osamu. He then answered the call and put it on speaker.

**_"Tsumu,"_ ** the voice of the twin seemed like off for Atsumu and he immediately knew that's something's wrong. **_"did you actually put your silver crucifix right on the ceiling?"_ **

Something came up on Atsumu that he had to step on the break pedal or else he will lose control of the steering wheel. 

**_"Tsumu? Hello, Tsumu? How am I supposed to reach that?"_ **

Atsumu never put anything on the ceiling, and the last time he touched that silver crucifix is when he threw it on the wall of his room. Atsumu is on the edge and tried his best to keep his composure. 

**_"Get out of that unit, Samu. Get out, now! Go away! Far away from that building!"_** Father Miya stepped on the gas, unable to comprehend what Osamu is saying from the other line.

**_"What do you—"_ **The cut phonecall gave Atsumu all the anxiety in one blow. He has to go faster than this, he has to reach Osamu's unit as soon as possible. He has to save his twin.

**"Wait for me, Samu. Hang in there, please…"**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently working on last chapter a.k.a the "Saving Grace" and again i am thankful for yall who read pfus im so happy *u* rest assured that i will try my best to end this story good enough for my satisfaction. tysm for your support and patience !!


	8. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spare my twin! I'm begging you! Take me! You can take me instead of my twin! Please—" A knife flew passing Atsumu's face and stuck on the wall, just a few inches away from Osamu's neck.
> 
> "No one will be leaving this room." A familiar voice spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took so long before i fully get satisfied with this piece and im thankful i already got the confidence to post this. thank you so much for the hits, comments and validations yall gave me along the way. im really happy that i have written a skat fic for yall, tysm for the support!! keep safe and i hope you like this :)))
> 
> tw for graphic violence, implied choking, stabbing and blood at the part where bokuto and sakusa met (i will be putting an asterisk at the part where i will be mentioning the triggers for everyone's heads up)

Atsumu rapidly pulled his seat belt with anger not only because of the traffic, but also because his body seemed heavier than usual. He tried to run but his feet won't do anything faster than this, and he's afraid he will be late for Osamu whose voice was cut off in the middle of the phone call.

Osamu had never done something like this before, even when they were fighting on the call, even when they were on bad terms; Osamu never dropped a phone call with Atsumu and his anxiety is heightened with what Omi is talking about this Bokuto, and the crucifix Osamu had mentioned beforehand. Atsumu isn't new to these paranormal manifestations and he has no time in doubting this, because he has seen such manifestations even when he was just a student priest; and Atsumu figured out years ago that those who believed a little too late are the same people who would suffer in the end.

Just when Atsumu reached the front of the elevator, it just happened that it had stopped on the 13th floor and suddenly, a staff of the apartment placed a sign in front of the elevator door that says out of order.

"What happened? It was working the couple of secs I stood here." Atsumu sounded like he's protesting but the staff just explained that it is for the people's safety and they will be checking the elevator immediately.

The priest had no choice but to use the emergency stairs. His body is getting a little heavier and walking upstairs seemed harder than usual. Atsumu pulled a hanky from his cassock and wiped the beads of sweat on his temple dripping down his neck. It is not even summer but the temperature when he used the stairs became warmer.

"I know what you're doing. You're making it hard for me to reach my brother…" Atsumu started a monologue as he touched his cross pendant. "You will never succeed." From there, Atsumu held onto the metal bar of the stairs and struggled his way up Osamu's unit, which is on the 8th floor of the building.

* * *

"Samu!! Osamu!!" He screamed and screamed for the twin's name as he slammed the apartment's door. No one is answering and Osamu didn't even call him back and so he's the one who tried calling him this time.

His call is then accepted but no one is speaking on the other line. Atsumu heard a sequence of heavy slow-to-fast-paced breathing. Atsumu is sure it isn't Osamu's voice. He had known his twin even before they were born and his guts tells him it isn't Osamu.

"Hey!! Speak up!! Hey!!!!" Atsumu screamed over the phone, as he was trying to gain a response.

The phone call ended.

Seconds after that, Osamu's door opened widely that it hit the wall behind it.

Atsumu is stunned from where he is standing. The apartment unit is a mess as if a tornado came across in it but that isn't what sucked up Atsumu's blood; he felt chills on his spine when he saw Osamu, pinned on the wall on his own, seven feet above the apartment's floor.

Osamu isn't struggling anymore. He is unconscious. His limbs are just hanging there like feathers.

Atsumu isn't sure if his twin was alive or not but he had to find a way to get the former answer. And so he ran towards his twin.

"Samu? Samu!!" The priest slightly tapped Osamu's cheeks who is, still pinned on the wall. Atsumu tried to pull him down but something's tightening up on Osamu's neck and Atsumu is afraid to make his position worse.

"Spare my twin! I'm begging you! Take me! You can take me instead of my twin! Please—" A knife flew passing Atsumu's face and stuck on the wall, just a few inches away from Osamu's neck.

"No one will be leaving this room." A familiar voice spoke.

*

"Yo, Kiyoomi? You really are here? To protect these pathetic mortals?" A funny, hoarse voice responded. It is when Father Miya saw a dark, broad shadow, a meter away from where Osamu is pinned and slowly, the shadow turned into an actual body, touching his healing wrist. Atsumu then realized that it was his wrist tightening on Osamu's neck, and wounded by the flying knife.

Atsumu's attention is once again caught when Osamu slowly falls down from his position, and so Atsumu catches his twin.

"What do you think you're doing? You're making a huge mess right now." Kiyoomi walked in front of the twins, blocking Bokuto from seeing them.

"You told me to get my own hole to fuck, didn't you? I just figured out that the grey-haired guy has the same face as your priest..." Bokuto turns to Kiyoomi and grinned. "...and I realized, why would I stop at one Miya, when I could get two?" Sakusa couldn't even conceal his anger towards Bokuto. He wanted to crush his head with his bare hands. He wanted to pull his arms and legs and let Bokuto eat them up. He wanted to stab Bokuto with a stele for his demon blood to scape from his cavity.

If only Kiyoomi could do that without hurting Atsumu and his twin.

Not yet. Kiyoomi thought.

The demon of lust sprung from where he's standing and jumped onto Bokuto, targeting the envious descendant's head and dragged it on the floor. Kiyoomi didn't want to leave his back unguarded so he immediately turned to Bokuto only to see the other demon right in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, pushing his entire body on the wall. The attacks may seem simple but the strength put on it is beyond a mortal's tolerance.

"Go to hell!" Sakusa screams as Bokuto deepens his head on the wall.

"Oh don't worry," Bokuto chuckled, "I will! After I get my two Miyas." It makes Sakusa even more angrier whenever Bokuto says my Miyas. He doesn't own any of the twins, especially Atsumu. Atsumu isn't owned by anybody, whether it is a human, a god, or a demon.

Kiyoomi pushed Bokuto and the latter was sent flying across the room. Kiyoomi wiped off Bokuto's traces on his cheek and walked towards the demon whose legs were bent backwards.

"You got here empty-handed, you'll be going home empty-handed, too. You hear me?" Kiyoomi, being a cocky bastard as he is, slapped Bokuto a couple of times. He could do this all day, he thought. But he has so much more painful punishment to do with Bokuto, who nearly killed Osamu. He doesn't want him to get anyone from the twins, not the grey-haired twin, especially not Father Miya.

Kiyoomi turned to the twins and saw how Atsumu is struggling to give his brother a CPR.

"Samu, please… wake up…" Atsumu has been giving his twin compressions but he is still unconscious and he can't even feel any pulse. Atsumu wanted to cry but he thought crying won't do anything good as of now. He has to save Osamu. He only got Osamu, he is the only family left to him.

"You can cry, you know." Sakusa spoke just beneath Atsumu's ear. The priest is startled and the next thing he knew, Osamu is breathing again.

"You can't go out right now, the entire room is concealed. Just stay back, I won't let Bokuto lay a finger on either of you." Atsumu started sobbing, not because of the fact that they were trapped but because Osamu is back, his only family is back. The demon could only leave a peck on the priest's forehead for he know nothing to make Atsumu stop from crying.

"Don't celebrate yet, we haven't even started." Bokuto then dragged Kiyoomi by his hair, away from Father Miya and Osamu. "You even kissed him in front of me, huh? How dirty." Bokuto sat on Kiyoomi's lap, not even releasing the demon from his grip, and looked at him with a provoking expression. "I don't want him to be your last kiss before you die." Kiyoomi's eyes dilated in disgust when Bokuto kissed him. It wasn't even close to a smack, or just a peck— it was a disgusting french kiss and Kiyoomi almost cried for he cannot pull himself away because his arms are sealed by Bokuto. "Fuck you!!!!!" Kiyoomi then spit on the demon's face after the demon broke the kiss.

In this case, Kiyoomi pulled a stele he got from Oikawa and thought of how he would be using this to cast away Bokuto, right here, right now.

_"So how does this stick works?" Sakusa asked as they stood by the table where Oikawa's blood pact would take place._

_"Stele. Idiot." Oikawa rolled eyes on him and pulled out a bucket he will be using to measure the demon's blood. "It works as a two-way weapon; put a mixed blood of different demons— your strength will become tenfolds, put a drop of human blood on it— you'll be handicapped or dead. Easy as that—"_

_"Where did you got this? Sakusa interrupts, not even bothered by the consequences of using the stele has._

_"Are you sure you want to punish a demon on your own? You might kill yourself first just because you're being this stupid." Oikawa slightly slammed the table. Well, he doesn't mind what will happen to a demon leaving his den after the pact. The pact ends after the blood trade anyway and whatever circumstances would happen after that, Oikawa won't be responsible. It's just that, he had to get the stele back, and he needed Kiyoomi to live for him to do that._

_"You talk like Kenma, did you know that?" Sakusa played the stele by his fingers without even looking at the Demon of Greed._

_Oikawa sighed and closed his eyes, trying to have a nicer mood. He barely gets angry to his "clients". All he wanted is to collect blood from all the demons that are willing to give him some in exchange of their filthy desires._

_"The effect of the mixed blood of different demons might be feral. It will make you destroy everything that is on sight, you might even die right after you consume the blood. As an advice, stab the demon you're going to punish using the stele with human blood as soon as possible, so you could accomplish something, at least." Oikawa implied that the effect of the blood Kiyoomi is going to have may be the end of everything for him but the latter seemed don't care at all. The trader demon then slashed Kiyoomi's hand to get the necessary amount of blood he needs for this so-called mission. Kiyoomi knows how much blood he has to trade with Oikawa in exchange of the stele and a vial of mixed demon blood and he's not stopping there._

_"How much blood for another stele? In case I have to save someone." The amount in blood of all the items Kiyoomi had is enough for a demon to stay immortal and by acquiring another stele would mean much more blood to be taken from him and Oikawa knew it wasn't appropriate anymore._

_"You talk as if you have a heart. Demon blood doesn't just pump and circulate throughout our body. Do you wanna die?" Oikawa chuckled but Kiyoomi didn't._

_"I'll have another stele please, and don't put anything on it." Oikawa is surprisingly appalled by just estimating how much blood he would get from a single client today._

_After the pact, Oikawa had to do something for Kiyoomi's safety, he thought._

_"Aw," Kiyoomi then put a palm on his forehead that is stingly hurting. "what was that for?"_

_"I had to poke holes on your head so you wouldn't come back here for another blood pact, ever." Oikawa assured that the holes will be permanent and he will be the only one who could undone it, which will never happen. Kiyoomi's eyes widened as he realized that he won't get anything from Oikawa since he is banned from having blood pact with him again._

_"You may now leave, thanks for your service!" Oikawa pushed Kiyoomi out of his den and is startled when he saw someone by the door who revealed himself right after Kiyoomi left the room._

He then stabbed himself on the chest with the first stele and seconds after that, Kiyoomi kicked Bokuto and the demon is now stuck on the ceiling. The demon of lust immediately ran towards Atsumu who is, on his knees, praying and trying his best to give a hand against Bokuto.

"Whatever happens, you have to take me down with your blood," Kiyoomi handed an unused stele to the priest. "Don't even hesitate, stab me using this stele with your blood on it, that's enough to stop me from killing you all here." Atsumu is lost. He seemed didn't understand what the hell Kiyoomi is saying or what he is about to do but he felt his chest thumping a little heavier.

"You will not kill us, right?" Kiyoomi heard Atsumu talk this soft towards him for the first time and to his honesty, he wanted that soft side of Atsumu. He wanted to hear that once more, but the thing is, he could actually feel the feral demon blood mixing with his own and the only endgame for him now is to be handicapped or worse, to be dead.

At one point of Kiyoomi's existence, he felt wary of death, where Atsumu wouldn't be there with him.

"I won't— never! But the demon blood inside me might. So, take me down, Miya. That's an order—"

"You don't have to fight on your own!" Father Atsumu didn't even know he's now crying, in front of a demon. He then hugged the horned guy and asked himself why a demon is helping him, and even sacrificing his existence for them.

Even before Atsumu could admit it to himself, his consciousness had embraced the fact that he is scared of waking up the next day without a cocky demon pissing him off.

He's scared to continue his life normally and think about how Omi perished right before him, without doing anything to stop it.

"You're a demon, why are you doing this?" Atsumu sobbed on Kiyoomi's shoulder.

"I'm trying to be a hero, you know." Kiyoomi chuckled as he was trying his best to endure the pain from the feral blood inside him.

"You don't have to do this alone, I'm here." Atsumu cupped the demon's face and pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of Kiyoomi's breath. It isn't surprising that the demon has no spores at all, but Kiyoomi's sweating. Atsumu never felt a drop of sweat on Kiyoomi's body, ever. He's a demon, do demons even sweat?

Neither the two have known that Kiyoomi has started becoming lesser of a demon, and more of a mortal; with the amount of blood he lost from trading with Oikawa, this isn't surprising, at all.

Father Atsumu believes that he could help in casting away Bokuto, that he could fight alongside with the demon who turned out to be the one who's protecting them, and so Atsumu picks a bigger silver crucifix from his left pocket and a small bible from the right. He can do something, he has to do something.

"You're not doing that, he's too powerful! Even powerful than me!" Sakusa shouts, voice alternately changing from normal to distorted one. "Listen to me, Miya…" The demon untangles from the hug and put his palms on the priest's shoulders. "If you want to live, you have to kill me." Kiyoomi then turn his back from Atsumu as he uttered something that might be his last words.

Atsumu gripped on his crucifix and stood up, letting the tears flood his lids and stream down his face. At the back of his mind, there's a voice saying "stay alive" and urges him to follow what Kiyoomi said, but deep down his heart, Atsumu felt this size-of-a-clenched-fist muscle opposed the voice.

"If you're gonna die here, might as well die while fighting."

Atsumu opened his bible and raised the crucifix up to his shoulder level. "In the Name of Jesus Christ,  
our God and Lord," Father Miya preaches, "strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints," Kiyoomi turned his head if he's hearing it right, that Father Atsumu is preaching prayers against a demon. "and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil."

Atsumu's memories of the time he first met Omi flashed before his eyes. The time he got so eager to cast him away, the time he cursed everything about him. It played inside his mind like a movie, where the highlights were in slow motion. Atsumu isn't surprised that these highlights are the moments he had Omi's face so close to him, where he can't see his horns. Atsumu wished Omi isn't that demon-looking so he would feel less guilt inside him. He wished Omi is just another person trapped inside a haunted apartment he's trying to exorcise. "We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, + may you be snatched away and driven—" Atsumu suddenly dragged from where he is standing and is now pinned on the wall, just beneath where the unconscious Osamu is lying.

The effect of feral demon blood hasn't overcome Kiyoomi yet and so he witnessed how hard Atsumu hit his head on the wall. "Blond imbecile. He failed to exorcise you with that damn prayer, right? Why is he still relying on that? Pfft." Bokuto tightened the grip on Kiyoomi's neck. "Because humans would rely on something they believed is helpful, even how stupid it is." Kiyoomi raised his arm and punched Bokuto solid on the face. Kiyoomi then sat on his chest and alternately released full blows of punches on Bokuto's head and upper torso. Bokuto couldn't even dogde for Kiyoomi's punch is quickly followed by another. "S-Stop touching M-Miya…." The demon's vision became blurry as he saw mud-like blood scattering from his punches. Bokuto couldn't even move to counter Kiyoomi's.

Bokuto looked helpless.

When Sakusa felt his body burning with amplified strength, he then concentrated it all to this final blow to send Bokuto back to hell.

"Y-You will never s-see what's above h-hell from now on…" Bokuto had a glance of Kiyoomi's face. The latter had become unrecognizable. His face isn't what it looked like before. Kiyoomi became a monster— and that's what Bokuto had last seen before his vision succumbed in the darkness. He felt his body crushing and an unexplainable heat had started penetrating him quite fast.

Bokuto believes he's dead.

Atsumu's lid slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Omi— struggling on himself to sit still by the corner while waiting for Father Miya to kill him.

_Kill me now, please. I'm begging you, Miya._

_What's taking you so long?_

_This hurts._

_Everything hurts that I want to destroy everything in front of me._

_Help me. Kill me now._

Kiyoomi is screaming inside his head, but actually, he uttered them out loud; and Atsumu heard him. Atsumu ran fast towards the demon, not even considering using the stele on him. They might think of other options. They just have to think more, before doing any action.

"Don't you dare die on me, you bastard." Atsumu picked up some hair on the demon's distorted face. "Don't you dare leave me with all these unanswered questions." Kiyoomi could only hear Atsumu's voice for his vision had totally gone blackout. How he wished his last vision was Atsumu and not Bokuto.

"If I d-don't die, y-you two will die." Kiyoomi tries so hard to use his remaining strength to not cause any single damage to anything, not while Miya is sitting in front of him; but he really wanted to touch Miya's face before he perished, he wanted to have Miya as the last thing he have touched before he lose himself in vague death.

_You have to stab me right now._

_I can't hold myself down much long._

_I don't want to hurt you._

_Please_.

Kiyoomi could only reach for Atsumu's hand and grasp on it lightly. He could feel the priest's knuckles, his fingertips, his palm, and he wishes he could hold on it a bit longer.

Atsumu looked back at Osamu who managed to fidget his fingers. The priest felt as if a boulder has been lifted off his chest, but there's still another boulder, though, and that's the unachievable desire to save not only Osamu, but Omi as well. The priest looked at Omi again who's trembling against the wall. He felt the demon's hand starting to grip on his hand a little tighter, and it kept on tightening as Omi started groaning.

"Miya… the s-stele…." The demon of lust pleaded. Atsumu knew he might get his hand crushed any time sooner and so he decided to do the only help Omi asked from him— to kill him. "Let's meet sooner. I don't care what you're going to be the next time we meet but let's meet sooner." The priest raised the stele and slashed his own skin, leaving a smudge on its tip and immediately absorbed Atsumu's blood.

Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi's bangs aside to reveal the demon's forehead. He then planted a kiss on it and that's the time when Atsumu had become honest to himself. "I love you, Omi. Thank you for everything." Atsumu pulled his arm backwards to put a heavier blow to his jab, and then stabbed Kiyoomi on the forehead. The priest did not even try to hide what he really feels and just let out his tears he had been holding in for quite a while.

Sakusa felt the effect of the human blood on his body and he entirely knew it's eating him alive. The demon slowly vanished in the light as the seal of Osamu's apartment had been lifted. From there, Atsumu heard a shriek from Osamu and so he ran towards his twin.

"What h-happened? Where's that ugly demon—"

"It's gone, Samu. We're safe now." The priest lightly pulled Osamu within his arms and hugged him. He almost lost his own family and he is just thankful Omi arrived just on time to save them but the thought of the demon who vanished to death in front of him felt like he had been stabbed on the chest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be uploading the epilogue as soon as i could i hope you don't mind that i cut this chapter here. thank you so much !!

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is so embarassing but i really wanna share this one work of mine that i am truly proud of. i was too fascinated with atsukita demonxpriest au that's going around and decided to make one for my canon ship (pardon me for stealing this prompt i just want to write something for me to consume aaaaaa) and also i decided to make this (originally a threadfic from twt) into a series because my bestfriend in highschool and arwen told me that it was sucha cliffhang lmaooooo so yeah tysm for reading this :(((((


End file.
